


"I'm serious"

by Slytherina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherina/pseuds/Slytherina





	

Ron often asked his parents if they could adopt Harry. His mum and dad laughed and told him he already had enough brothers. It wasn't until years later when Harry accidentally let slip about the cupboard under the stairs, that they realised Ron had been serious all those years, and Molly decided she would never forgive herself.


End file.
